champions of eternity
by dudemon223
Summary: the war with the hollows rages on and the casualties are mounting. in a last ditch effort the soul society mobilizes its last defense, but one of these soldiers has a choice to make, the comrades to whom he lies every day, or the family he left behind.


JMAG

At lot23 stage666 Salem new satanislav

Sponsored by pretty kitty industries

A dudemon223 hallucination

Champions of eternity

Ch.1

a long walk

It was a bright clear morning in the soul society, song birds sang chiming melodies, aromatic flowers blossomed in the sweet morning air, it was a perfect day for a walk, if only that walk weren't a martial trek. Still the morning was beautiful, soft breezes wafted up and down the alley ways amidst the barracks of the Gotei 13, the bright morning sun sparkled off the great marble walls of the Seireitei, and voluptuous women roamed the streets, it was a great day to be alive, or dead, actually. Loki strolled down the streets of the shinigami complex, his short black pony tail swaying ever so slightly in the gentle breeze, his trade mark stupid grin spread over his face. "Good morning ladies: Loki said, dipping his head to a pair of Shinigami ladies as they emerged from a side alley onto the street he was walking. He recognized one as Kotetsu Isane, the shy vice captain of the 4th squad medics, with her silver hair tied up in it's usual thin braid and her hakama hung teasingly between clingy and loose, the other he didn't recognize at all, she probably wasn't even a shinigami. Instead of the traditional black hakama she wore a white button up collared blouse that bulged over some rather well developed breasts and a gray pleated mini-skirt that clung deliciously high on her hips. Loki took a subtle double take in her direction, they didn't have those in his day, the outfit either. "Hello Loki," Isane greeted him. Loki couldn't help but let his eyes wander over her as well, especially the way she kept her hands clasped her hands behind her back forcing her chest out even through her baggy hakama. That was one thing that had always bothered Loki, the way Isane went to great lengths to hide herself, not that he had a problem with modesty, but he knew for a fact that Isane hid herself because she hated the way she looked, which was absolutely absurd. "It's a beautiful day, huh Isane" Loki said, he knew he was in a hurry but he decided he had time for Isane, he needed to see her anyway "oh yes it is, lovely" Isane said. "And who is this lovely lady" loki said, keeping his upbeat tone. "oh, I'm Orihime" she said bowing lightly with her hands folded in front of her. 'big princess, fitting' Loki thought to himself then said "nice to make your acquaintance Orihime, I'm Loki of the 11th squad of the Seireitei" Loki said bowing back "so what brings you to the shinigami courts" Loki continued, rising from his bow "you're not dressed like a shinigami" he finished falling in step with the 2."Oh, well I'm not" Orihime said blushing and pressing her skirt down suddenly aware of how clingy her school attire was. "I came to help tend to the wounded" "ahh, I guess things must be getting pretty hectic down there" Loki said more solemnly, the war was not going that well and the medical barracks were overflowing with dead or wounded. "Yes, it has been very packed at the hospital, we just got off duty, we haven't even really had time to clean up" Isane said. Though she was trying to sound duty-full Loki could still sense Isane's self doubt creeping in on the edge of her words, so he decided to shoot in a compliment. "Well for what it's worth Isane I think you both look gorgeous" he said, deliberately breaking the tense mood. "Oh thank you Loki you're too kind" Isane laughed nervously, ushering Orihime down a nearby alley. Loki let them go without another word, deciding the news he had for Isane could wait on a day like today, and so what if she thought he was a pervert, so what if nobody took him seriously, he'd rather be the jester than the king anyway, and what was a piece of his reputation weighed against a few kind words to a friend. Loki continued on to his destination with these things on his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isane-senpai, why'd you run from Loki like that?" Orihime asked "he was being so nice". "oh, Inoue-chan I know Loki is nice, and cute, and sweet but he's also kind of a pervert." Isane told Orihime in a maternal voice. "oh he is, he doesn't really seem like it, he really is nice." Orihime said in a blissfully sweet voice. Orihime was right of course, Loki really was nice, he'd always complimented her when she needed it, often he would treat some of the poorer or more busy shinigami to good meals and he'd even hold doors open for the female shinigami and captains, but really did have a tendency to hit on people, or maybe it was something about the way he looked that made everything he said seem like it always had some kind of invitation in it. "Oh, well I bet he at least is good at protecting people" Orihime said gingerly. "actually Loki's pretty week Inoue-chan" Isane said. "oh, really, he didn't seem like it." Orihime said thoughtfully. Isane gave her young friend a strange look, she wondered what could have given her the impression that Loki was strong. "Oh and Isane-senpai" Orihime said breaking her train of thought "yes Inoue-chan" Isane said. "I never said anything about him being cute or sweet" Orihime said with a sly edge that seemed out of place in her innocent voice, leaving a shocked Isane to blush in the alleyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki approached the desolate field training grounds to find it fairly empty except for kisuke, yuroichi, zaraki, yachiru, and Ikkaku who had all come out to train a very beleaguered but determined looking Ichigo. 'Good, least I can get them all in one run' Loki thought to himself. "Good morning all" Loki practically yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "um, what's up dude" Ichigo gave him a queer look. "ah, Loke, good to see you" Kenpachi said as Loki closed the distance to the field. "good to see you to, Kenpachi-senpai" Loki said, genuinely pleased to see his "captain" "you to sakura" he said. The pink haired Shinigami turned burning pink eyes on him as a roaring pink aura seemed to surround her and said "that's lieutenant Yachiru to you" the pink haired shinigami said in an uncharectelistically threatening voice. "yes ma'am" Loki said feigning fright and hiding behind Ichigo. "ah, dude what do you want" Ichigo said impatiently. "yes, not to be rude, but we are currently in the middle of a training session" Kisuke said in a too polite tone. "oh of course" Loki said trying not to show any of his anxiousness "training new recruits is important so I suppose I should resolve my business and be on my way" Loki said as he reached for his satchel. "not so fast Loki" Kenpachi said, Loki looked up "now that you're here maybe you could help us train this little ryoka". Loki gave his captain an inquisitive look, while everyone else gave him incredulous ones. "what?" his captain said "you said you needed to train Kurosaki on using his speed, I'm sure Loki could help with that" Kenpachi gave his runner a sly look. "taichou are you sure" Ikaku said. "yes, Ikkaku, now how 'bout it Loki" Kenpachi gave loki an expectant gesture. Loki glanced at the sun, he decided he had some time left, besides a spar might help alleviate some of his stress right now. "ok" he said "sure, I've got time to train a fresh shinigami" he said. "hahahah, that's great, but first why don't we just give Ichigo a demonstration." Kenpachi winked at him. Loki was becoming interested. "ok taichou, I'd be honored to spar with you." Loki said stepping onto the field with kenpachi. Ikkaku sneered behind him, "oh, this should be short" he said, he didn't know why his captain constantly seemed to favor Loki so much, he was literally the weakest of the entire 11th squad, a mere 15th seat, in fact they'd decided to take him off the frontlines completely and made him a runner. "are you ready taichou" Loki smiled wickedly. "ha ha ha ha, do you really have to ask." Kenpachi said. Loki quickly crouched into position, stretching his left leg out behind him resting all his weight on his bent right leg, his left hand rested on the end of his sheath while his right hovered over the hilt of his sword. Kenpachi's sword was resting on his shoulder as usual while a swirling yellow aura surrounded him. The armosphere seemed to press down on Loki as the air became saturated with Kenpachi's Reiatsu(spiritual pressure). Loki didn't wait long before lunging forward at his captain, flying through the air, his right leg bent in front of him, his left strectched out behind him, kicking up dust and blades of grass as he flew. "ryu khan sen kograshi" Loki cried as he whipped his sword out of its sheath, slamming it into Kenpachi's blade just in front of his face, pushing the massive soul reaper back. "ha ha ha, just as strong as ever Loki" kenpachi roared. swinging his blade, slinging loki back. Loki did a reverse flip and as soon as his feet hit the ground Loki dematerialized before reappearing behind Zaraki and bringing his blade down hard against Zaraki's. Loki pulled his blade back and clashed it against his again. Then swiped sideways at his gut. Kenpachi parried his swipe, knocking him off balance. Zaraki brought his rusty katana down straight for Loki's shoulder, but the teetering shinigami leaned to the side rolling before comeing up and spinning to make a swipe at his captains side. Kenpachi blocked Loki's swipe, the attacking blade glancing of his battered katana. Before Zaraki could counter, Loki leapt into the air bringing his sword down at Zaraki's head, Zaraki blocked it with his own, stretching his distended Zanpakutou between his outstretched arms. "c'mon Loki you can do better" Zaraki laughed. Loki kicked his legs back, arcing his body over his own sword and bringing his feet down hard on the tip of his sealed zanpakutou. Loki completed his rotation bringing his zanpakutou right past Kenpach's head, leaving a few tufts of black hair to float down to the ground. "arashi" Loki muttered, spinning in the air slashing 3 more times at his captains back, Kenpachi put his sword behind his back to deflect Loki's attacks. Loki landed in a crouch facing away from his captain. The others looked on, mouths agape in awe. "what just happened?" Ikkaku asked in disbelief, "was that really Loki just now?". "Is it over already" Kisuke asked in a disappointed pout. "awww, Loki, is that really all for today" Kenpachi said in his psychotic parallel of a pout. "sorry Zaraki-senpai" Loki said, much happier after his sparing match "but I did come here on business.". "ah, c'mon Loki, I know you're not stopping already" Zaraki flashed Loki a shark toothed grin. "I'm afraid so, taichou (captain)." He said taking cream white scrolls secured with gold ribbon out of his satchel "now I have parcels for, Urahara Kisuke, Shihouin Yuroichi, Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kenpachi Zaraki." He said passing out the scrolls as he recited they're names. Ichigo opened his first "Drafted" Ichigo said shocked. "Yes with the recent… developments we've decided to draft additional forces to aid us in this time of need." Loki stated with a smile "so Generyuusei has decided to request yout help. Some how Ichigo didn't think that he really meant "request" "and if I refuse?" Ichigo said suspiciously. Suddenly Ichigo felt the weight of an immense spiritual pressure pressing down on him as a dark essence seemed to wrap itself around his throat, strangling him. Ichigo's knees buckled beneath him. "let me explain Ichigo, by 'request' I mean that he's requesting you help kill hollows rather than take up jail space" Loki said his smile barely wavering "but don't worry Ichigo, as I understand it, you're being assigned to a vanguard squad in the living wold, speaking of which, do you think you could give these to your father and Hirako Shinji for me" Loki said congenially handing Ichigo the scrolls. It was shameful in his opinion to force people into fighting, those who weren't brave enough to volunteer weren't worthy to fight in his opinion, but with the recent casualties and the enemy multiplying every day they did need the help. "they're forming new sauads" asked kisuke from behind him. "yes, we're pretty short on manpower so we're stepping up our recruitment" laki said still wearing his oblivious grin. "wait this can't be right" zaraki broke in with a little bit of surprise, showing the scroll to the little pink haired girl on his shoulder. "they're pulling loki out of our squad, but why?" kusajiki whined. "aww, don't worry kusajiki-fuka-taichou, I'm being reassigned but I'll still be working with u a lot" loki said, a little touched by his superiors concern. "aww but now I won't have anyone to kick around at practices" kusajiki said, causing loki's smile to waver for a second. "yeah, well ignoring that, ichigo u need to report to the academy for basic training, and I'm afraid I must go"he said turning and walking away from the group. He continued his long walk through the soul society, quiet and listless. He wasn't sad just calm, laden with the silent brooding before a battle, the calm before a storm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki sat quietly on the whit mat, his legs crossed and his arms folded in the sleeves of his kimono, his sword leaning up against his shoulder. He had a lot to think about right now, with the attacks and re-mobilization the soul society needed all the manpower it could get and though he knew what he had to do and that it was of absolute importance it still didn't feel right to ask an old friend for such a favor, especially this one. Loki perked up as the man in question entered the room, his cross scar standing out on his cheek. "hello kenshin-senpai"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The huge figure sat comfortably in his padded chair at the large stone meeting table, surveying all the dark figures gathered around him. The reports on the table in front of him were very disturbing to say the least, the higher ups wanted them to move out soon, which meant one thing and one thing only, the brass was planning an absolute one sided slaughter. It had been 50 years since they had been called together to purge the battle field of their enemies, and now before the grass had even managed to grow out of the blood they'd all gathered again, well all but one, he thought as he looked at the empty chair for their missing arrancar.


End file.
